Minute Maid
(as Florida Foods, Inc.) | key_people = J. Alexander M. Douglas, Jr. (President of North America Group of Coca-Cola) | industry = Foods | products = Fruit juices, soft drinks | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 1,900 | parent = The Coca-Cola Company | subsid = | homepage = }} Minute Maid is a product line of beverages, usually associated with lemonade or orange juice, but which now extends to soft drinks of many kinds, including Hi-C. Minute Maid is sold under Cappy brand in Central Europe and under Fruitopia in Norway. Minute Maid was the first company to market orange juice concentrate, allowing it to be distributed throughout the United States and served year-round. The Minute Maid company is owned by The Coca-Cola Company, and is the world's largest marketer of fruit juices and drinks. The firm opened its headquarters in Sugar Land Town Square in Sugar Land, Texas, United States, on February 16, 2009; previously it was headquartered in the 2000 St. James Place building in Houston.Dawson, Jennifer. "Minute Maid headquarters opens in Sugar Land." Houston Business Journal. Monday February 16, 2009. Retrieved on February 16, 2009. Overview The company was originally incorporated in 1945 as Florida Foods, Inc. It employs over 1,900 people and has over $2 billion in sales (1997 est.). History , the former Minute Maid headquarters, in Houston, Texas]] In 1945, the National Research Corporation (NRC) of Boston, Massachusetts, developed a method of concentrating orange juice into a powder using a high-vacuum evaporation process previously developed for dehydrating medical products for use in the U.S. war effort. The US Army had a need for 500,000 lb (227,000 kg) for the war, so NRC created a new branch, the Florida Foods Corporation. Led by John M. Fox, the company won the government contract for $750,000. The war ended and the contract was canceled before the factory could be built, but with investment, the company moved forward with a product. Rather than selling powder to the public market, the company decided to create frozen orange juice concentrate, using a process that eliminated 80 percent of the water in orange juice. A Boston marketing firm came up with the name Minute Maid, implying the juice was quick and easy to prepare. The first shipment took place in April 1946. The same month, the company was renamed Vacuum Foods Corporation. With limited funds for advertising, Fox himself went door to door giving free samples, until demand skyrocketed. In October, 1948, TIME magazine announced that entertainer Bing Crosby was to employ a 5-day a week radio show to promote Minute Maid. The magazine article gave further details. "Minute Maid (retail price: 29¢ a pint and a half) got into the field first in 1945, at a new $2,300,000 plant in Plymouth, Fla. With little cash to advertise, it lost $450,262 the first two years. Last year it finally turned the corner. Says Vacuum’s President John M. Fox: “Why, this orange juice thing is the wonder of the grocery world. Ask anybody.” Anybody in the frozen food industry agreed—and Birds Eye, Snow Crop and others began to put out their own concentrate. Nevertheless, Vacuum’s sales increased so much that President Fox announced last week that the net profit for its last fiscal year was $179,865. Demand is so great, said Fox, that Vacuum has had to allocate shipments and is thinking of setting up a California plant. The shortage temporarily takes some of the bloom off the Crosby deal. But Vacuum hopes to step up output enough to fill the new orders Crosby will bring in. And in the scramble for the new market, Vacuum figures that Crosby is just the Pied Piper needed to lure customers away from the old brand names." The Crosby radio show ran until October 1950 and the ability to purchase fresh-tasting orange juice at any time of year, far from where oranges are grown, proved popular, and led to the company's national success. In October 1949, the company adopted the name Minute Maid Corp. The Minute Maid company was purchased by Coca-Cola in 1960. In 1967, Minute Maid relocated to Houston, Texas, and is joined with Duncan Foods to form the Coca-Cola Foods division. Dawson, Jennifer. "Big Firms Moving to Suburbs, part II." Houston Business Journal. Friday July 27, 2007. Retrieved on June 17, 2009. In 1970, the company was involved in a scandal in the United States about bad housing, often referred to as "slave quarters," and working conditions of Minute Maid farm laborers in Florida. The United Farm Workers stepped in to support the workers. NBC reported on the issue in a 1970 documentary called Chet Huntley's Migrant: An NBC White Paper.Roberta (Robbie) Jaffe 1972–1975; UFW in Florida In response to the bad press and a boycott in Florida, the company established a program that improved the workers' situation. In 1973, the company released its first ready-to-drink, chilled orange juice product in the United States, entering an "orange juice war" with Tropicana. In 1996, the name was changed from Minute Maid Corp. to The Minute Maid Company. The Coca-Cola Company sold its Minute Maid orange groves in Florida in 1997. The United Farm Workers again took the side of the orange growers during this time. In 2001, the Minute Maid division of Coca-Cola launched the Simply Orange brand. In 2002, Minute Maid bought the naming rights to re-brand the Houston Astros ballpark from Enron Field to Minute Maid Park. In 2003, Minute Maid's division fully merged with Coca-Cola North America. Products Brazil * Minute Maid Mais - Del Valle . ** Apple, Cashew, Cashew Mango, Grape, Guava, Mango, Orange, Passion fruit, Peach, Homemade Orange Canada * Minute Maid 100% Juice ** Pure Squeezed Orange Juice, Pulp Free Pure Squeezed Orange Juice, Home Squeezed Style Orange Juice, Original Orange Juice, Pulp Free Orange Juice, Low Acid Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Apple Grape, Grapefruit Juice, Fruit Blend, Tropical Orange, and Mixed Berry *Fortified Juices ** Original Orange Juice with Calcium and Vitamin D, Orange Tangerine with Calcium and Vitamin D * Juice Drinks ** Fruit Punch, Berry Punch, Cranberry Punch, Grape Punch, Mango Punch, Orange Guava Punch, Peach Punch, Raspberry Punch, Orange Punch, Cranberry Cocktail, Pink Grapefruit Cocktail * Lemonades **Lemonade, Pink Lemonade Colombia * Del Valle Costa Rica In Costa Rica Minute Maid sells Hi-C products. Chile * Minute Maid is marketed under the brand Andina China *Minute Maid Pulpy - first billion dollar Coke brand to emerge from China * Minute Maid Pulpy Super Milky * Minute Maid Pulpy Aloe & White Grape Juice France * Minute Maid 100% fruit Juice ** 100% Orange Juice - Orange Juice drink with 100% orange juice ** 100% Apple Juice - Apple Juice drink with 100% apple juice ** Red Sensation - 100% juice drink made with apple, raspberry, and blackcurrant juices * Minute Maid InCase Juice Drinks ** Banana-Pineapple - enhanced with vitamins and calcium ** Banana-Cherry -Blackcurrant - enhanced with vitamins and calcium * Minute Maid Nectar Juice Drink ** Tropical - juice drink made from orange, apricot, guava, mango, passion fruit and sugar *Minute Maid In The Cafe ** Orange ** Strawberry ** Apple ** Tomato ** Raisin ** Peach Dominican Republic *In the Dominican Republic came to market in December 2007 with Orange flavor, and in May 2008 launched the flavours of raspberry, apple and strawberry, in summer 2009 and launched the flavors of pear and carrot Hong Kong * Minute Maid Pulpy orange juice * Minute Maid grapefruit juice * Minute Maid lemonade juice * Minute Maid aloe vera juice * Minute Maid apple juice * Minute Maid Goat Milk juice Iceland * Minute Maid is sold under the brand name Tropi by company Vífilfell. India * Minute Maid Pulpy Orange Drink - Orange Juice drink made from concentrate. * Minute Maid Nimbu Drink - Lemon juice drink * Minute Maid Apple - Apple juice * Minute Maid Mixed Fruit - A mixed fruit juice * Minute Maid Mango - Mango Juice Drink * Minute Maid 100% - Grape, Apple, Orange Indonesia * Minute Maid Pulpy Orange Drink - Orange Juice drink made from concentrate. * Minute Maid Pulpy Tropical Drink - Tropical fruit Juice drink made from concentrate. * Minute Maid Pulpy O'Mango Drink - Orange and mango juice drink made from concentrate. * Minute Maid Pulpy Lemon Drink - Lemon Juice drink made from concentrate. * Minute Maid Pulpy Apple Crush - Apple Juice drink made from concentrate * Minute Maid Pulpy Aloe Vera with White Grape * Minute Maid Pulpy Fruit Bite * Minute Maid Nutriboost Iran in production Japan * Minute Maid Fruit Plus - Juice drink. ** Apple Guava, Lemon Lime, Orange Peach Minute Maid POI - Aloe & White Grape Kenya * Minute Maid - Mango Orange. ** Contains a mixture of Mango and Orange *minute maid pulpy orange 100% Malaysia * Minute Maid - Pulpy ** Contains pure orange juice and orange pulpy Mexico * Del valle Forte - Fruit Juices and Nectars. ** Apple, Orange, Grape, Peach, Pineapple, Mango, Tomato, 100% Orange Juice, 100% Apple Juice, Fibramix (Apple, Pineapple and Pear mix) and Fruits (Strawberry, Banana, Guava, Pineapple, Mango and Orange mix) * Minute Maid Revita - Fruit Drink. ** Limoné (Lemon), Marandú (Apple, Orange and Peach) and Melondía (Watermelon and Cantaloupe) * Minute Maid Nutri+ - Fruit Juice. ** Apple, Orange, Grape, Peach Netherlands * Minute Maid 100% fruit Juice ** 100% Orange Juice - Orange Juice drink with 100% orange juice ** 100% Apple Juice - Apple Juice drink with 100% apple juice ** 100% Tomato Juice - Tomato Juice ** 100% Mulityfruits - Multifruits Pakistan Minute Maid entered the Pakistani market in 2008. Here they have used the same advertising concept as they have used in India i.e. "where is the pulp?". * Minute Maid Pulpy Orange * Minute Maid Pulpy Tropical * Minute Maid Pulpy Nimbu/Lemon (Launched in 2012 and discontinued the same year) sold by Frugos Paraguay]] Paraguay * Minute Maid is sold under the brand name Frugos. * Frugos Néctar de Naranja (Orange Nectar) * Frugos Néctar de Manzana (Apple Nectar) * Frugos Néctar de Durazno (Peach Nectar) Philippines *minute maid green apple with real pulp bits * Minute Maid Pulpy Orange, with real pulp bits * Minute Maid Pulpy Mango-Orange, with real pulp bits * Minute Maid Pulpy Four Seasons, with real pulp bits Peru * Frugos Russia Minute Maid is marketed under the brand "Моя семья" (eng. "My family"). Also Minute Maid Pulpy Orange is selling under the brand "Добрый" (eng. "Kind") Spain * Minute Maid AntiOx - Combination of fruit juices with antioxidizing properties.Minute Main España ** Orange, Raspberry and Haw, Pineapple, Blackcurrant and Plum * Minute Maid Clásicos - Unsweetened fruit juices. ** Orange, Peach and grape, Pineapple and grape, Multifruit * Minute Maid Duofrutas - Mix of fruit juice, skimmed milk and vitamins. ** Mediterranean, Tropical * Minute Maid Limón&Nada - Lemonade drink available in Spain.Coca-Cola España ** Classic, Mint. * Minute Maid Selección - Fruit juices and nectars. ** Orange, Tomato, Apple, Pineapple, Peach, Grape * Minute Maid Premium - 100% fruit juices. ** Orange, Pineapple, Orange with Calcium * Minute Maid SojaPlus - Drink with fruit juice and soy. ** Latin fruits United States * Minute Maid Premium Orange Juice and Premium Blends (Frozen & Refrigerated) - Fruit drinks ** Original, Original + Calcium, Country Style, Extra Vitamin C and E plus Zinc, Kids+, Home Squeezed Style, Home Squeezed Style + Calcium, Pulp-Free, Low Acid, Light, Orange Tangerine + Calcium, Orange Passion + Calcium * Minute Maid Blends ** Orange Cranberry, Orange Passion, Orange Strawberry Banana, Orange Tangerine * Minute Maid Premium Lemonades - Juice drinks. ** Country Style Lemonade, Lemonade, Pink Lemonade, Limeade, Cherry Limeade, Lemonade Iced Tea, Raspeberry Lemonade, Soft Frozen Lemonade, Orangeade * Minute Maid Premium Punches - Juice drinks. ** Fruit Punch, Berry Punch, Tropical Punch, Citrus Punch, Grape Punch * Minute Maid Active - Orange juice drink enriched with Glucosamine HCI. * Minute Maid Coolers - Fruit beverages. * Minute Maid Pomegranate Blueberry Flavored Blend of 5 Juices - This product was the target of a 2014 false advertising lawsuit. POM Wonderful, a company selling 100% pomegranate juice sued the Coca Cola company because the Minute Maid product contains only .3% pomegranate juice and 99.4% apple juice. * Minute Maid Heart Wise - Orange juice drink naturally sourced with plant sterols. * Minute Maid Juice Box - 100% juice drink. ** Apple Juice, Fruit Punch, Grape, Orange Tropical, Orange, Mixed Berry, Lemonade * Minute Maid Juice To Go - Juice drink marketed in plastic bottles to drink on the go. ** Apple, Apple Cranberry, Apple Cranberry Raspberry, Apple Grape, Berry, Citrus Blend, Cranberry, Cranberry Grape, Cranberry Lemon, Fruit Punch, Grape, Graprefruit, Lemon Raspberry, Orange, Pineapple Orange Juice, Raspberry Strawberry * Minute Maid Just 10 - Fruit punch flavored juice drink. * Minute Maid Enhanced - Mango Tropical, Strawberry Kiwi, Pomegranate Berry 12-oz PET, all enhanced with yerba mate for a natural energy lift; 27% juice blend * Minute Maid Lemonades and Fruit Drinks - Fruit drink. ** Lemonade, Pink Lemonade, Raspberry Lemonade, Limeade, Fruit Punch, Strawberry Passion, Tropical Citrus, Berry Kiwi * Minute Maid Light - Low calorie fruit drinks. ** Lemonade, Raspberry Passion, Mango Tropical, Guava Citrus, Cherry Limeade * Minute Maid Multi-Vitamin - Orange juice enriched with vitamins. * Minute Maid Premium Juices & Cocktails ** Apple Juice, Grape Juice Cocktail, Ruby Red Grapefruit Blend, Cranberry Apple Cocktail * Disney Hundred Acre Wood 100% Juice Beverages ** Apple Strawberry, Apple Grape, Apple Raspberry Peach, Apple Cherry Banana * Minute Maid Soft Drinks ** Orange, Diet Orange, Lemon Lime, Diet Lemon Lime, Grape, Fruit Punch, Strawberry, Pineapple, Black Cherry * Simply Orange - premium not-from-concentrate fruit juices ** Simply Orange: Grove Made (high-pulp), Country Stand (medium-pulp), Original (pulp-free), Calcium (pulp-free with 32% Dietary Reference Intake of calcium), With Mango, With Pineapple ** Simply Lemonade, Simply Lemonade With Raspberry ** Simply Limeade ** Simply Grapefruit ** Simply Apple Taiwan *Minute Maid Pulpy orange juice *Minute Maid grapefruit juice *Minute Maid lemonade juice *Minute Maid grape aloe vera juice *Minute Maid apple aloe vera juice *Minute Maid Pulpy Tropical Fruit Juice Trinidad and Tobago *Caribbean Bottlers Ltd Venezuela * Sonfil: Orange Juice Vietnam * Minute Maid Teppy Orange Drink - Orange Juice drink made from concentrate. Other products * Bibo * Hi-C * Bacardi Mixers * Odwalla Beverages * Five Alive Citrus Beverages * Bright & Early Breakfast Beverages * Minute Maid Frozen Fruit Bars * Minute Maid Deli * Minute Maid Fresh * Minute Maid Soft Drink * Minute Maid Splash Headquarters , First Colony, Sugar Land, Texas, United States]] Minute Maid has its headquarters in an office building in the Sugar Land Town Square development in First Colony,Bivins, Ralph. "Sugar Land Town Square developers at jumping-off point in project." Houston Chronicle. Wednesday September 27, 2000. Business 1. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Sugar Land, Texas. In 1985, The Coca-Cola Company purchased the 2000 St. James Place in Houston from Bechtel Corporation for Minute Maid. Minute Maid moved into the new office building the following year. In 2007, Coca-Cola retained New York-based Corporate Realty Consultants and Boyd Commercial LLC of Houston to sell 2000 St. James Place. The company negotiated with Planned Community Developers to lease an office building in Sugar Land Town Square. Then, in January 2008, Minute Maid announced plans to move its headquarters to Sugar Land."Minute Maid Selects Sugar Land for Relocation." Business Wire. Retrieved on May 14, 2010. The headquarters building is located at Sugar Land's town center and opened on February 16, 2009. The city of Sugar Land gave the company a $2.4 million tax incentive to move its headquarters there.Dawson, Jennifer. "Minute Maid gets $2.4M incentive for move to Sugar Land." Houston Business Journal. Monday January 21, 2008. Retrieved on May 14, 2010. See also * Cappy * Economy of Houston * List of lemonade topics References External links *[http://www.minutemaid.com/ Official Minute Maid Company website] * official Minute Maid Germany website * official Minute Maid Korea website * official Minute Maid Mexico website *official Minute Maid United Kingdom website * official Cappy Poland website * official Cappy Turkey website Category:Juice brands Category:Coca-Cola brands Category:Drink companies of the United States Category:Manufacturing companies based in Houston Category:Companies based in Sugar Land, Texas Category:American companies established in 1945 Category:Food and drink companies established in 1945 Category:1945 establishments in Massachusetts Category:Private equity portfolio companies Category:American brands